UNSAID THINGS
by krisyeol504
Summary: "Bagaimana dengan style nya? Apa kau suka wanita seksi? Misalnya yang memakai mini skirt atau hot pants?" "Annie aku tak suka model seperti itu!" "Jangan-jangan kau suka yg memakai celana panjang dn kemeja.." "Apa? Kau bicara apa? Celana panjang? Kemeja? Maksudmu, aku penyuka sesama jenis? Begitu!" Krisyeol FF! slight Kray & Taoris. BoyxBoy. YAOI FF. Kris, Chanyeol & EXO MEMBERS


Halo teman-teman readers. Aku kembali dengan ff one shoot krisyeol pertamaku. Maaf jika ceritanya pasaran atau terlalu apa adanya. Aku terinsiprasi dari 'kaum minoritas' yang berada disekitar kita. Semoga teman-teman suka dengan ceritanya. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa : ) hargain authornya : ) jangan jadi silent readers : )

Untuk channie disini, kalian bisa bayangkan chanyeol mama era. Waktu rambut dia masih panjang dan dikuncir setengah. Dan untuk kris sendiri, dia masih blonde growl era. Selamat membaca: )

mind R&R, PLEASE… GOMAWO : )

Pairing : KrisYeol ( Kris & Chanyeol) slight Kray & Taoris.

Cast : Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho, etc.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Drama

Author Pov

 _I see you everyday…_

 _E_ _very moment my eyes follow you,_

 _Your every step, every smile._

 _I've never felt tired to follow your foot steps everywhere._

 _Every time you fill, my_ _thirsty eyes with desire._

 _My every thought_ , _j_ _ust want to follow you always._

 _Just an endless book,_ _I read you everyday,_

 _But you'll never know. – Unsaid Things_

At Two Moons Building

12:10pm

"Euuuuuuuuunggg-aaaahh~"

Setelah sekian jam duduk didepan laptop. Kris merenggangkan otot-otot lengan dan punggungnya yang terasa kaku. Namja tampan itu bangkit dari kursinya. Dari balik partisi, ia berdiri mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ruangan besar bersekat-sekat itu, kini terlihat _agak sepi_ dari biasanya. Hal itu terjadi karena _Para penghuninya_ , tengah _mengisi tenaga mereka_ untuk lima jam kedepan.

Kris menangkap sesosok manusia berkulit putih pucat disalah satu bilik-bilik rendah itu. Rupanya si cadel Oh Sehun masih betah berkencan dengan laptop, serta dokumen-dokumen tebal yang bertengger cantik dimejanya.

"Hun.. kau lihat Yeol tidak?"

"Tidak Hyung. Mungkin ia thudah turun kebawah berthama geng beagle nya." Ucap Sehun datar, tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Oooh okay.. Ngomong-ngomong, Kau tak istirahat?" Tanya Kris yang kini memposisikan tangannya bertumpuk dipartisi depan meja Sehun.

"Aku tak bitha Hyung. Thuho Hyung minta dibuatkan laporan thaham bulanan untuk meeting thiang ini.."

"Ummm.. Begitu yaa. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa menitipkan sesuatu padaku. Nanti kubelikan dibawah."

Kali ini namja termuda-diantara kesebelas sahabat Kris-itu mengadahkan kepala. Sehun tersenyum seraya menolak halus tawaran dari Kris. "Tak perlu Krith Hyung. Aku thudah meminta Tao untuk membelikan makanan tadi.."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menemanimu sampai Zitao datang. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja _Wu_ Sehun. Hyung siap membantumu." Ujar Kris sambil mengacak-acak gemas surai coklat Sehun.

"Hei! Jangan theenaknya mengubah marga orang! Kau bitha membuat orang lain thalah paham dengan thikapmu yang kelewat baik, Hyuung!"

"Salam paham? Apa maksudmu? Kau kan sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, Thehunnie~ Jadi aku memiliki dua dongsaeng sekarang. Luhan. Dan kau. Wu. Sehun."

Kris merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia menyenderkan dagunya pada lengannya yang ditumpuk. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah serius Oh Sehun, yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dadakannya.

"Yaa.. kalau aku thih bitha mengerti. Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang thalah paham? Thalah mengartikan makthud dari kebaikan Krith Hyung.." tukas Sehun.

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Itu Cha-

"Sehunnie~ maaf sudah menunggu lama. Ini Ramyun dan bubble tea choco pesananmu.."

Tao datang menghampiri bilik Sehun. Ia membawa bungkusan putih berisi titipan Sehun, lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Tao kemana thaja thih? Lama thekali! Thehun thudah lapar tau!" Gerutu Sehun sambil menancapkan sedotan, pada tutup cembung bubble tea-nya.

"Maaf Sehunnie.. Tadi aku kelupaan, karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Luhan Hyung dan yang lainnya." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Panda tampan itu rela beraegyo didepan Sehun (juga Kris) agar bayi 21th itu mau memaafkan keteledorannya.

"Tao.. apa disana ada Chanyeol?"

"Tadi kulihat terakhir sih, tak ada Hyung. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau sekarang. Hyung check saja langsung ke Starbucks. Mereka semua berkumpul disana. Memang nya ada apa? Mengapa Kris Hyung mencari Chanyeol Hyung? Apa kalian memiliki masalah?" Tanya Tao _agak mendetail._

Karena tak biasanya seorang Kris Wu. Mencari keberadaan orang lain, jika keadaannya tak terlalu mendesak. Jika Kris sudah bertanya pada sekitar, biasanya namja tampan itu memiliki _maksud tersendiri_ dengan orang yang dicarinya tersebut. Seperti sekarang. Detik ini juga.

"Ah- Annie. ummm.. sudah ya. Aku kebawah duluan."

Kris berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Tao dan Sehun. Sekaligus pertanyaan besar dalam benak, salah satu diantara keduanya . . .

 _'Apa kau menyukai-'nya', Kris Hyung?'_

 _I want to write a letter_ , _t_ _o tell you something_

 _Deep from my heart,_ _in a summer morning._

 _But they were lost in a rainy evening._

 _I want to tell you many times_ , _m_ _any autumns are passed._

 _But mists of the winter_ , _c_ _louded my thoughts._

 _At last in a spring_ , _I want to tell you_

 _The deepest truth of my heart_ , _b_ _ut the words were lost again.. – Unsaid Things_

At Lobby Ground Floor

Starbucks Cofféé

"Hi Guys.. Apa kalian melihat Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris pada kedelapan sahabatnya.

"Jangan berdiri seperti itu, Hyung. Tidak sopan. Kalau ingin bicara, kau harus menyamai tinggi lawan bicaramu. Jika mereka duduk, kaupun harus duduk. Begitu juga sebaliknya." Omel mr. High Behavior - Kyungsoo, pada Hyung palsunya.

"Ah maaf teman-teman,." Kris membungkuk sopan, kemudian ia duduk ditepi sofa, bersebelahan dengan Yixing. "Tapi apa kalian melihat Chanyeol?"

"Jadi kau datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho heran.

"Begitulah.." Kris menggedikkan bahu, seraya menyedot Green Tea Latte dimeja yang entah milik siapa.

Rupanya satu kata yang diucapkan Kris tadi, diam-diam telah menghancurkan hati seorang namja yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya. Entah Lay terserang asma mendadak. Atau memang dada nya tiba-tiba sesak, tanpa bisa dikompromi. Yang jelas hatinya terasa sangat panas sekarang. Seperti ada bara api yang membakar, salah satu organ vitalnya tersebut.

Kris. Aka Wu Yifan. Kakak kandung dari Wu Luhan - sahabatnya itu, memang telah mencuri perhatian Lay sejak lama. Namun tak ada satupun dari kesebelas sahabatnya yang mengetahui, perasaan terpendam Lay pada Kris. Ia menyimpan Kris, dalam _kotak rahasia_ dihatinya. Serta membuang jauh-jauh _kunci gembok_ tersebut. Agar tak ada satupun orang yang tahu, bahwa dirinya teramat sangat mencintai namja China itu.

"Jadi.. Apa diantara kalian ada yang melihat Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris sekali lagi.

 _'Haruskah aku memberitahu keberadaan'nya'? Jika aku mengatakan dimana Chanyeol, pasti dia akan pergi. Aku tak mau Kris Hyung-ku pergi. Sungguh... biarkan tetap seperti ini. Biarkan dia tetap disampingku . . .'_

Lay diam-diam menatap nanar punggung lebar Kris yang agak membungkuk. Kris menopang tubuhnya dengan siku yang menempel ditiap lututnya. Rasanya Lay ingin menyenderkan kepala jika melihat bahu kokoh Kris. Seperti saat ini, posisi yang nyaman untuk bersandar. Terlebih lagi jika yang menjadi pondasi, adalah si pujaan hati.

"Lu, kau liat Yeol tidak?"

"Annie Hyung. Aku kesini bersama Xiumin Hyung.."

"Kau?" Tanya Kris yang menunjuk Suho dengan wajahnya.

"Aku dengan Kyungsoo."

"Baek?"

"Jongdae dan Jongin."

"Lay?"

"Ak- Aku.. Aku bertemu Chanyeol di lift tadi."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kulihat dia menekan tombol 40. Aku tak menanyakannya lebih lanjut, karena jarak kami agak jauh. Aku berada didepan pintu lift. Sementara Channie berdiri paling belakang.."

 _'Kami bersebelahan Kris. Aku tak mau menegurnya karena aku yakin Channie juga menyukaimu. Sama halnya denganku dan Tao! Aku benci mereka. Mereka yang memiliki perasaan lebih padamu. Juga wanita-wanita genit lainnya yang menambah daftar sainganku!'_

"Seharusnya kau ucapkan dari awal Lay.." Kris tersenyum kaku. Ia menutupi wajah jengkel nya, menanggapi sikap Lay yang seolah minta ditanya, baru kemudian menjawab.

"Tapi tak apa. Terima kasih untuk informasinya, domba kecil^^" Kris kembali tersenyum tulus dan mengelus pelan bahu Yixing. Kemudian ia berpamitan dan pergi ke atap gedung. Tempat dimana Chanyeol berada..

 _Everyone wants to know_ , _who you are?_

 _Sitting on my heart,_ _w_ _alking like a shadow_ _i_ _n my every thoughts._

 _My every breaths just_ _w_ _ants to utter your name,_

 _But I can't tell_ _a_ _nyone, anything._

 _You are too far away,_

 _But yet so close,_ _b_ _ut I can't touch you... – Unsaid Things_

Author Pov

At Rooftop Two Moons Building

12:24pm

"Rupanya kau disini, eoh?"

Park Chanyeol. Namja cantik yang sejak tadi duduk memeluk kaki panjangnya itu, akhirnya menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Kris semakin mendekat.

Kris menyodorkan dua cup besar caramel machiatto, beserta satu dus donat berisi enam buah. "Aku bawa ini^^ Aku yakin kau pasti belum makan."

"Apa pedulimu? Aku makan atau tidak juga bukan urusanmu, Hyung.."

"Jelas itu urusanku Chanyeol! Jika kau belum makan, lalu kau jatuh sakit, aku juga yang repot, kan?"

"Aku bisa minta bantuan Sehun atau Baekhyun.." sergah Chanyeol tak acuh.

"Tapi mereka bukan roommate-mu, Yeol.. aku satu-satu nya roommate-mu di kantor ini! Kita satu kost, ingat?"

Kris duduk dikursi panjang sisi kanan Chanyeol. Namja berpony tail itu otomatis menggeser butt-nya, ketika kedua lengan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. Jelas saja Chanyeol terlihat menghindari kontak fisik dengan Kris. Dan Kris pun dapat merasakan hal tersebut. Chanyeol masih menyimpan _amarah tak beralasan_ padanya...

" . . . ."

Chanyeol bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia mengadahkan kepala. Menatap birunya langit Seoul yang dihiasi awan-awan putih tanpa sang mentari. Mereka berpencar memenuhi lapisan Troposfer. Bagaikan gumpalan kapas yang menggantung diudara.

"Ayolah Yeoool.. satu donaaaat saja. Ya? Ya?"

Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah. Ia memilih donat dengan topping greentea dan taburan kacang kenari kering.

"Mengapa belakangan ini kau menghindariku, Yeol?"

"Kau hanya terbawa perasaan Hyung. Aku sama sekali tak menghindarimu.." sangkal Chanyeol seraya menikmati donatnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Nee.." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menyedot Caramel Machiato-nya.

"Tapi sejak dua minggu terakhir aku merasa kau menghindariku, Yeol.. kau tak mau pulang bersamaku, kau selalu menolak apapun pemberian dariku, kau tak mau sekamar dengan ku, kau bahkan selalu jalan lebih pagi, agar tidak berangkat bersamaku.. Ada apa Yeol?"

" . . . ."

"Mengapa kau berubah? Apa kau sedang memiliki masalah?"

 _'Ya.. aku punya banyak masalah! Pertama, aku tak suka jika Shannon, atau Jessica atau Krystal, atau bahkan Nyonya Xu Jing Lei berani mendekatimu! Namun orang gila mana yang mengakui bahwa dirinya penyuka sesama jenis, Kris?! Itu sulit bodoh! Lebih sulit dari mengerjakan soal kimia atau aljabar berpangkat ribuan!'_

"Yeol?"

 _'Kau tak perlu tahu apa masalahku Kris. Ku jelaskanpun kau takkan mengerti . . . Jika aku menceritakannya, kau pasti akan membenciku, kemudian menjauh dariku. Aku tak mau kau pergi. Lebih baik aku yang menjauh dan menghilangkan 'perasaan gila' ini hingga tak tersisa. Aku tak ingin persahabatan kita hancur hanya karena 'penyimpangan' yang telah kulakukan..'_

"Park Chanyeol! Jangan mengacuhkan Hyungmu!" Bentak Kris.

"Maaf Kris Hyung. Tetapi aku tak bisa memberitahukannya padamu."

"Kenapa begitu?" Kris mengeratkan jari-jarinya pada tepi kursi. Ia merasa kesal karena sahabatnya telah berubah. Chanyeol menjadi tertutup juga agak pendiam sekarang. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, Kris tak mengetahui apa penyebab dari masalah Chanyeol. Bocah caplang itu memilih tutup mulut dan menghindarinya.

"Ada yang harus kau ketahui, dan ada yang harus kusimpan sendiri. Ummm.. kau tahu? semacam privaci. Ya. Semacam itu." Chanyeol menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan Kris. Berharap Hyung kesayangannya itu mau mengerti, dan tak lagi mendesaknya.

"Tapi sejak kapan ada privaci diantara kita?"

"Sejak aku mengatakannya tadi."

"Baik jika itu maumu. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan ikut campur mengenai hidupmu, atau apapun tentangmu Yeol. Maaf aku terlambat menyadari, bahwa kau sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang. Dan maaf sudah mengganggumu. Aku pergi.."

Kris beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun sebelum namja jangkung itu menggerakkan tungkai panjangnya. Chanyeol lebih dulu mencengkram erat pergelangan Kris. Menarik Kris untuk duduk kembali.

"Kumohon jangan pergi. Jangan seperti ini. Kau menyakiti hatiku Hyung.." pinta Chanyeol dengan suara paraunya.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Kris kembali duduk. Namun kali ini tak ada pergeseran _dua bakpao_ Chanyeol yang menempel dikursi mereka.

"Uhmm Begini. Ku harap kau tak berfikir bahwa aku terlalu ingin tahu, atau ikut campur mengenai masalah pribadimu. Kumohon jawab saja apa yang ingin kutanyakan, tanpa harus bertanya balik. Okay?"

Kris mengangguk patuh, "So . . ?"

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Shannon? Shannon Divisi _public relation_ , lantai lima belas? Seorang _fresh graduate_ lulusan Kanada, dan dia baru menjadi karyawan dua minggu lalu.."

"Shannon? Maksudmu Shannon William? Dia sepupuku dan Luhan. Ibu kami bersaudara. Dia adik ibuku. Aku merekomendasikan padanya untuk bekerja disini. Memangnya kenapa Yeol?"

 _'Saudara? Jadi.. Shannon itu sepupu Kris Hyung dan Luhan Hyung? Mengapa Rusa itu tak memberitahukannya padaku? Menyebalkan!'_

"Yeol?"

 _'Hei Park Chanyeol! Untuk apa Luhan Hyung memberitahumu tentang siapa si Shannon?! Memangnya siapa dirimu, huh? Kris hanya menganggapmu teman, bodoh! Berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau adalah kekasihnya!'_

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku benar-benar sangat bodoh!" Chanyeol menjambak kasar surai coklatnya. Hingga ikatan rambutnya yang tertata rapih, menjadi berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol hentikan! Kau kenapa sih?! Jangan membuatku takut!" Omel Kris seraya menahan pergerakan Chanyeol.

 _'Kau benar-benar ingin tahu aku kenapa? Aku cemburu bodoh! Aku tak ingin satu manusiapun menaruh perasaan lebih padamu. Aku tak ingin kau dimiliki boleh siapapun Kris! Tetapi masalahnya aku tak mungkin mengungkapkannya padamu! Itu sama saja membuka kartu ku sendiri!'_

"An- Annie.. aku hanya ingin mengetahui gossip terbaru mengenai pangeran kantor ini." Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Menutupi wajah gugupnya yang muncul jika ia sedang berbohong.

"Pffffft hahahaha. Kau salah orang Yeol. Bukan aku yang menjadi putera mahkota di Exo company. Tapi Suho. Apa kau lupa, ayah Joonmyeon kan CEO kita? Choi Siwon sajangnim. Si kuda narsis berdasi."

"Hmmm.. tetapi yang selalu menjadi topik perbincangan diantara semua divisi, kau Hyung."

"Yah.. mungkin saja. Lagipula apa enaknya menjadi topik pembicaraan? Kau tahu? Setiap jam telingaku panas dan berdengung. Sangat mengganggu!"

"Huh! Terlalu percaya diri!"

"Hahahaha.. begitulah derita orang tampan. Dibicarakan dimana-dimana. Hahahaha.." ucap Kris berbangga hati.

Kris tertawa lepas. Untuk saat ini ia menepati janjinya. Meskipun dalam benaknya bergerumul pertanyaan, mengapa Chanyeol terdengar sangat ingin mengulik kehidupan pribadinya. Namun dirinya tak perduli. Apapun akan Kris lakukan, asalkan jerapah bertelinga peri itu bersedia menunjukkan senyum terindah miliknya.

"Isssh.. disgusting! Lalu bagaimana dengan Jung bersaudara? Kuperhatikan sepertinya mereka menyukaimu Hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Maksudmu, Jessica dan Krystal?"

"Yup.."

"Aku tak suka mereka. Mereka terlalu agressif dan berisik." Celetuk Kris spontan.

"Lalu.. seperti kriteria pasanganmu?"

"Yeol? Bisakah kita tidak-

"Jawab saja Hyung."

"Uhmmm.. dia harus bermata besar dan memiliki double eyelid . . .

"Sangat umum."

"Dengarkan dulu Park Chanyeol. Jangan memotong!"

"Okay. Aku diam." Chanyeol membuat gerakan, seperti menarik _invisible zipper_ dari sudut bibirnya. Meyakinkan Kris bahwa mulutnya kini sudah terkunci rapat.

Sembari melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kris diam-diam mencuri pandang pada, wajah cantik namja yang berada disampingnya. "Bukan hanya besar. Tetapi matanya harus berbinar. Menampakkan sparkle-sparkle kecil, ketika ia senang atau ketika dia berbicara mengenai hal yang disukainya. Bibirnya penuh dan merah ranum. Hidungnya mancung. Dan daun telinganya harus lebar!"

"Maksudmu caplang? Kenapa harus lebar? Bukankah itu . . . jelek?" Chanyeol menyerngit heran. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, bahwa seorang Kris Wu. Namja yang dikagumi hampir seluruh karyawati disemua divisi ini, memiliki kriteria wanita yang sangat unik. Wanita berdaun telinga lebar? What the . . . Hell.

"Ummm... ummm.. yaa~ aku pernah mendengar, katanya jika seseorang memiliki daun telinga lebar, ia dapat mendengar dengan baik. Jadi aku tak ingin mengulang ucapanku, jika berbicara dengannya." Elak Kris berbohong.

 _'Kau sangat tidak peka Park Chanyeol!'_

"Begitu yaa . . ."

"Ah yaa, ada lagi. Ini yang terpenting! Dia harus memiliki tinggi proposional! Minimal sekitar 2 sampai 5 centi dibawahku! Juga dia harus ceria! Tak boleh moody! Aku tak suka orang yang moody."

"Bagaimana dengan style nya? Apa kau suka wanita seksi? Misalnya yang memakai _mini skirt_ atau _hot pants_?"

"Annie~ aku tak suka model seperti itu!" Tolak Kris mentah-mentah.

"Jangan-jangan kau suka yang memakai celana panjang dan kemeja.." Ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa? Celana panjang? Kemeja? Maksudmu, aku penyuka sesama jenis? Begitu?"

Kris sengaja menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol mengganggapnya memiliki kelainan seksual, atau hal semacam itu. Meskipun dalam kenyataan, kakak kandung Wu Luhan tersebut memang memiliki penyimpangan seksual, yang ia simpan rapat-rapat seperti sebuah aib. Namun orang tak berotak mana yang mengakui secara gamblang, bahwa dirinya adalah _homoseksual_. Terlebih lagi, pada _incarannya_ sendiri.

Chanyeol kelabakan. Hampir saja dirinya keceplosan tadi. Chanyeol buru-buru meralat ucapannya. Agar naga tampan itu tak _menelan bulat-bulat_ maksud dari kata-katanya tadi. "Bukan, maksudku. . . Maksudku wanita androgini. Kau tau kaan, jenis wanita yang suka mengenakan pakaian pria."

"Entahlah.. aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, kriteria calon kekasihku seperti yang kujelaskan tadi."

 _'Apa dia 'harus' seorang wanita? Apa aku benar-benar tak memiliki kesempatan, Kris?'_

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar kau dekat dengan Joy?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya berkerja sama dengannya untuk memenangkan tender Suho Hyung di Gangnam. That's all. Tak ada yang menarik perhatianku..

 _..selain dirimu Kris'_ Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kalau kriteria wanitamu?"

"Dia . . . Dia . . . Ummm, Aku . . ."

"Yeol?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya! Terlalu rumit! Bisakah kita tak membicarakan ini?"

"Curang! Kau yang memulai semuanya! Mengapa kau malah memarahiku? Menyebalkan!" Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Memunggungi Chanyeol, sembari melipat kedua tangannya depan dada.

"Maaf Hyung.."

Chanyeol mencoba menarik bahu Kris agar kembali menghadapnya. Tingkah Kris saat ini, seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang merajuk. Karena _sang wanita_ seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari _prianya._

"Tak apa. Bukan salahmu. Mungkin sekarang suasana hatimu sedang buruk. Seharusnya aku tak memaksa."

Kris akhirnya melemah. Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah memohon Chanyeol, yang mirip seperti kucing bersepatu _boot_ difilm animasi _Shrek_.

"Maaf"

"Jangan minta maaf lagi Yeol."

"Kalau begitu, Terima kasih.."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk tak pergi meninggalkanku. Dan untuk selalu berada disisiku dalam situasi apapun, Hyung.."

Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada dada bidang Kris. Seperti apa yang biasa mereka lakukan sebelum tidur. Sementara sang calon seme mengelus surai halus calon ukenya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak lupa Kris juga menghirup dalam aroma shampoo Chanyeol, yang selalu memabukkannya bagaikan parfum dari surga.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya Hyung?" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap kagum pahatan maha karya Tuhan yang tersaji didepan matanya.

"Tidak jadi. Pffft.. hahahaha."

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol serius.

"Ada yang harus kubagi, dan ada yang harus kusimpan sendiri. Ummm kau tahu? semacam privacy." Kris mengulang kalimat Chanyeol, berserta gaya bicara jerapah kesayangannya. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Chanyeol jengkel, karena merasa dikerjai oleh belahan jiwanya itu.

"Hyuuuuuung! Jangan mengkopi ucapanku! Dasar kau, naga tidak kreatif!" Chanyeol mengelitiki perut one pack Kris tanpa ampun. Sementara Kris hanya bisa tertawa sambil melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan Chanyeol.

"Ahahahahhah Park Chanyeol hentikan. Hahahahaha aku tak tahan lagi. Hahaha.. ku bilang berhenti Yeol. Hahahaha.."

"Rasakan kau Hyung, hahahahaha..

 _I love you alone,_ _b_ _ut you'll never know._

 _I'm burning in the fire of one side love, but you can never see._

 _I know it's a wrong way._ _Still I walk alone._

 _I know I can never get near you,_ _you'll be far away…_

 _I dream of you every night,_ _I think of you everyday._

 _But you can never feel that. You'll be far away._

 _I know the distance between us,_ _I can never cross the path,_

 _But in my heart you'll be near, until my death.._

– _Unsaid Things_

 **FIN**


End file.
